


When Swiss Magic Meets English Miracle

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A small and slightly fluffy attempt at smut.Not real.





	When Swiss Magic Meets English Miracle

Martina Hingis can’t help smiling at how shyly Johanna Konta smiles at her. She and Johanna have been left alone, thankfully, and they are able to talk in peace, many people think that she and Johanna won’t get along, she is either too old or Johanna is too young... neither thing is true. She can tell that from how shyly Johanna smiles, and talks.

They walk home together, Johanna having invited Martina back to her hotel room, she is keen to talk openly and yet she is also aware that she needs to take care of how she deals with Johanna, the girl is shy, and nervous. 

Martina waits until they are safely shut away in the rooms to kiss Johanna, smiling at the girl’s soft groan of need, and quick response. The clothes they wear are easily shed and Johanna smiles to pull Martina closer as they move towards the bed. 

The two will be there for the night, Martina slowly bringing Johanna to release.


End file.
